plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Precision Blast
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |class2 = Smarty |tribe = Pea Superpower Trick |ability = Attack for 5 damage in the middle lane. |flavor text = Green Shadow's approach is right down the middle.}} Precision Blast is Green Shadow's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability instantly does 5 damage to whatever is on the middle lane. Statistics *'Classes:' Mega-Grow, Smarty *'Tribes:' Pea Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Attack for 5 damage in the middle lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Green Shadow's approach is right down the middle. Strategies With Due to its cheap cost and its capability of doing a high amount of damage, Precision Blast is a good trick to play early-game, mid-game, and even late-game. You could play this early to get 5 damage on your opponent, but it is usually better to damage any troublesome zombie fighters on said lane with this trick instead, as Green Shadow does not have removal cards. Playing cards that can move zombies such as and Whipvine with this trick can be used as a good combo to take out a high priority target on any other lane, as they can move said target onto the middle lane, allowing you to strike it with Precision Blast. However, this trick has a very obvious weakness, since it can only be played on the middle lane. This means that your opponent can play powerful zombies on all lanes but the middle lane to wreak havoc without worrying about this trick. Hence, you may do 5 damage to your opponent, but the damage trade-off may be a bit too huge in such situations. Make sure your opponent does not have a particularly full Super-Block Meter; otherwise, you run the risk of wasting your Precision Blast. Additionally, avoid playing Precision Blast if there is a gravestone, a shielded zombie, or an Untrickable zombie on the center lane as it will not get harmed and waste Precision Blast. Note that despite being classed as a card in the pea tribe, The Podfather and do not synergize with it. Against Your opponent may have this card at any time. So as a safety precaution, avoid playing valuable zombies on the middle lane so that they don't get destroyed, but also do not keep the middle lane empty as you take 5 damage if you do. Instead, try to bait your opponent into playing this by playing a cheap but powerful zombie on the middle lane, like Tennis Champ. Or even better, stop her from playing this trick entirely by playing a Gravestone zombie. However, beware of Grave Mistake. Gallery Precision Blast statistics.png|Precision Blast's statistics PrecisionCard.PNG|Precision Blast's card Peablaster.png|Precision Blast's HD card PrecisionblastRed.png|Precision Blast's card for the RED version PrecisionBlastCardIcon.png|Precision Blast's card image Precision Blast (Card).png|Precision Blast and Green Shadow's shot textures PrecisionBlast.jpg|Precision Blast being played (1) Red Shadow Blaster.PNG|Precision Blast being played (RED update) Screenshot 2016-10-30-20-23-30.png|Precision Blast being played (2) PEPaparazzi.png|Precision Blast being played (3) Green Shadow Super.gif|Precision Blast being played to defeat The Smash (animated) Old IMG 0227-1-.png|Precision Blast's statistics GreenShadowAbility.PNG|Precision Blast being played Green Shadow.gif|Precision Blast being played (animated) Trivia *In the tutorial, the player does not receive Precision Blast at the start of the game, but as a card on the 3rd turn. This is the only time a superpower is obtained without getting it at the start of the game or by blocking an attack besides Conjuring a superpower via Thinking Cap, Quasar Wizard, Bird of Paradise, or by the rule of a . Category:Pea cards Category:Undroppable cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants